Talent Show Love
by xoxMidnightTenshixox
Summary: Konoha leaf high school is having a talent show sakura and the girls join and the boys came will ove bloom? SakuraxSasuke NejixTen InoxShika HinaxNaru


It was the senior talent show and 17 Haruno Sakura Ten-Ten Huuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino decided to join and sing Jojo' s new song "Let it Rain". They got in and praticed everyday for the past 3 weeks.Finally the day came. Sakura was wearing a pink shirt with a white half sweater like Hinata and Ino and Ten-Ten wore a baby blue shirt with white half sweater jeans and all of them were wearing all black size 6 vans slip-ons and all of them left their hair down, even Ten-Ten left her hair down. They were first to sing they went up and the song began

"_Let it rain"_

"_Let it rain" they sang in unison_

"_From the first day I met ya  
I notice your style  
Had that B-Boy swagger not one of the crowd  
And you talked like you knew me   
Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah  
Then as time kept going I notice something's  
Said our love kept growing  
Wanted to runaway cause the situation's in the past  
Love never really last  
Memories just had a hold of me" sang Sakura _

_She was just having a blast and not even noticing Uchiha Sasuke standing watching her .He was amazed of her beauty and talent._

"But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up   
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)" sang Ino

She Shikamaru staring at her singing he smiled and taught "maybe she's not troublesome girl after all."

"I use to wonder where were going  
And where I wanted to be  
Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny  
Hearing songs on the radio wishing that could happen to me, oh no  
Then when you came into the picture then I knew quickly  
That we could build something so strong  
Expect the best for the future  
Forget about what used to be  
I need you here all life long" sang Hinata

Naruto was amazed he's not his stupid 12 year old no more but still the ramen lover but he was more serious not goofy he turned into a sasuke with blonde hair. He just stared at Hinat with her low flowing waist length indigo hair.

"But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up   
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)" sang Ten-Ten

_Neji was had an Omg-she-is-one-hot-chick face and Ten-Ten winked at him and he blushed A REAL BLUSH!!_

"But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain down on me)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we could fight and we make up  
I wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)"sang Ino and Hinata

"Don't you think Ino is hot Naruto?" said Shikamara

"Nah Hinata's hotter!!" he said

Neji just glared at Naruto but he ignored it.

"But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (down on me baby)  
Cause you help me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up   
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)" sang Sakura and Ten-Ten

Sasuke was like. " As soon as Sakuras done ill tell her I liked her since he was staring junior high" he said to Neji

"Yeah ill do that to Ten-Ten too" said Neji

"Let it rain" sang Sakura  
Let it rain" sang Ino  
Let it rain" sang Hinata  
Let it rain" sang Ten-Ten

And the song ended they bowed and and walked off then 7 more diffent group of people and some singles went and at the end Sakura's group or team Hist it stands for Hinata Ino Sakura and Ten-Ten won 1st place. When everybody went except the girls and boys each boy took one girl somewhere private.

SakuraxSasuke

"Congrats on winning Sakura."

"Thanks Sasuke"

"Hey since you won I got something fore you."

"Close your eyes."

And she closed her eyes and she felt something on her lips something warm. She opened and saw Sasuke kissing her she was shocked. She stayed still then she gave in and kissed him back. When they were done kissing which lasted a minute and a half he whisper into her ears and said," Will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura was so shocked she couldn't say no so she jumped on him and kissed him. "I take that as a yes." Sakura was the happiest girl in the world.

INOxSHIKAMARU

"Good job on winning."

"Thanks Shika-kun."

"Hey my girlfriend coming here right now."

Ino was heart broken but she held it in.

10 Mins

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Okay where is your so call girlfriend."

Standing here in front of me.

"There's no other girl but…. Me."

He smiled and so did she.

"I love you to Shika-Kun"

"I love you more."

HINATAxNARUTO

"Hey Hinata congrats!!"

"oh thank you Narto-Kun"

"can I ask you something?" said Naruto and he was serious

"Sure Naruto-Kun"

"do you love me more than a friend?"

Hinata looked at the floor

"I do ever since the beginning of high school."

"I love you too."

And Naruto leaned lower and kissed her but Hinata didn't faint or anything but kissed him back.

TEN-TENxNEJI

"Hey Ten-Ten?"

"Yea?"

"Do you love me?"

"I always did." "I was just too scared to tell you."

"Its okay cuz I love you more than earth it self." "I would do anything for you."

"You mean it?"

"Yea"

He leaned in and kisses her passionately with all his love and Ten-Ten knew he really did love her.

All the girls went home with someone special in their bed. They went to sleep happy warm and in peace

End

My Second Fic. Tell me What you think!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
